Chapter 37
Chapter 37: Binding Force Synopsis Amaterasu appeared in the city. Wasn't she hiding to gain power? Suddenly why? I found Amaterasu in the place where Hora mentioned in the the phone call. Dialogue (Down town) Amaterasu: Is there anyone looking for the one who opens the gate, come face me. Hora: What in the world is that? Luel: We shouldn't get any closer. Many contractors have fallen already. Amaterasu: If anyone defeats me, I'll give the person a clue about the one who opens the gate. Come out now. Hora: I have no choice. I have to go. Luel: If you go, I'll go too. Hora: Hey, you devil. Is what you said true? Amaterasu: Yes, it is human. Are you looking for the one? Hora: Alright. Let's go get her, Luel! Luel: Yes! (flash) Hora: Ugh... Luel: Are you okay? Hora: I'm fine. No problem. But what is this devil? Why is it so strong? Amaterasu: That power...I'm certainly right, then. Hora: What are you talking about? Amaterasu: No need to know, human. Die. (Amaterasu smacks Hora) Hora: Ahh... Luel: Hora! Do not die, my love...Urgh... Amaterasu: The target devil received no big damage. Nonetheless, she falls as the contractor dies. The binding force must be real. You: Amaterasu! Amaterasu: name. You: Hora! Luel! Yuki: Amaterasu, what happened here? Amaterasu: You've been here all along? name, you must have heard where I am from Yuki. Come face me. I'll be waiting for you. You: Amaterasu! She had no interest in humans. Why did she come here and do this to Hora and Luel?... Yuki: Sir name! Luel is not dead yet. You: What? Luel. Are you okay? Luel: Ho...ra... You: We can't wait like this. We should treat her right away... Yuki: This is happening because of the contract. She is out of power because her contract with Hora is over now. You: What? Yuki: If you want her to survive, you must make a contract with her. You: Darn it...Hey, Luel. Let's make a contract with me. Then, you'll be able to deliver payback to Amaterasu. Luel: Ho...ra? (Sigil flash) You: Are we done with it? Yuki: Yes, for now. Her power leaking has stopped and stabilized. You: Let's go back then. I want to hear from Luel what happened. Yuki, please take care of Hora. Please take her to the nearby hospital. Yuki: Yes. (Office) Luel: ... You: Luel. You realy remember nothing about what happened, don't you? Not even about Hora? Luel: Hora? Who is he? Yuki: Look, she seems to have lost her memory as well as her power. You: I really wonder what happened there before out arrival. I expected Luel to tell us that. I've got to look for other witnesses around here. Stay with Luel until I come back, please. Yuki: Have you really lost all your memories? Luel: What I remember is from the moment I woke up. I don't even remember the contractor and how the contract was made. Who is this person Hora? Yuki: No one really... Next Chapter Gallery